The Digimon Show
by The Angels
Summary: It's us controlling the DigiWorld! This is a Mimato/Taiora plus some other stuff. Have fun, please R&R!!
1. The Digimon Show part 1

The Digimon Show

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon. Well, I did last night, in this funny dream I had, but I don't really. MIMATO FOREVER!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, we also don't own the movie "The Truman Show." However, we do own the characters Steph and Allie, cos they are us, and any resemblance to you/your friends/your relatives/your pets is accidental. However, if you resemble us, you need to get a life instead of typing fanfics and dying your hair weird colours.

Hi, I hope you like this and I will try and type the next part when Allie next comes round!

Steph

Hiya,

I don't really know what to say. And I don't really like Digimon that much, but SHE bullied me in to this!!! (She didn't really!!!!!!)

Allie 

A long way off, in England…

Two girls bend over a computer screen. One has pink hair, the other orange. The orange-haired one leaps out of her seat.

"Allie, I did it!" she says to the pink haired one. "I've established a direct link with the DigiWorld!"

Allie whoops. "Yes! I knew it existed, Steph! I knew it!"

"Now, I'm going to zoom in on our characters…" The girl called Steph bends over her screen once more. A picture flashes up in a separate window. It's of the DigiDestined, walking through the forest. Steph shakes out her long, ginger hair and flips on a pair of turquoise sunglasses.

"Time to start pissing around with their lives!"

"Alright!"

In the DigiWorld…

"Can we please stop now? I think I'm getting blisters!" Mimi whined. Izzy alone turned round to Mimi, who was lagging behind.

"Come on, guys, we better stop. We can't exactly leave her behind."

"Why not?" grumbled Matt, but he stopped too. A few minutes later they were all sat down near a stream. Mimi was soaking her feet. All of a sudden, there was a call from Izzy. He had his laptop out.

"Hey, guys, look at this!"

In Bramley…

"Oh, shit, Allie, he's onto us!"

"Who? Izzy?"

"Yeah!"

The two girls sit, worried. 

"I know! Send Izzy a message, tell him not to tell the others about us!" screamed Allie, pink waves bouncing.

"You think that's possible, Allie?"

"Is it?"

"Yes."

In the DigiWorld…

"What is it Izzy?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

Izzy sat a while, looking at the lines of command code on his screen.

"This is going to sound crazy, guys, but I think someone's logged on to the DigiWorld!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tai incredulously. 

"I'm not sure, but if someone from Earth has logged on to the DigiWorld, it means that they have direct control over us!"

"Oh no!" said Sora. "So whoever they are, they could just spring an evil Digimon on us any time?"

"I…" began Izzy, but he stopped, seeing his e-mail button flashing. About to tell the others, he paused. Something told him that maybe he should see this alone. "No, I don't think so, " he said flatly. "I could be wrong."

"Well, okay," said Joe. "We'll leave you then." The others looked at him, suspicious, but they eventually wandered off.

Once he was alone, Izzy opened the message…

__

From: [_indiedreamer@aol.com_][1]

__

To: £%@~&£%*(£

Subject: Izzy, this is very important, open immediately.

Hi Izzy! I know this is going to sound totally freaky, but we're from earth. That is, me, I'm Steph, and my friend Allie. We live in England, and rumours of the DigiWorld, from Japan, have been flatly denied. Well, I didn't believe that it wasn't true. I knew there was a DigiWorld. So I've spent the last year trying to log on to the DigiWorld. Could you please email me back? We need to talk.

Steph and Allie

Izzy read through the message again and again, then typed a reply…

In Bramley…

__

From: [_izumi@angelfire.net_][2]

__

To: [indiedreamer@aol.com][1]

__

I hope you girls get this. Do you seriously realize what you've done? You could control all of the DigiWorld from your computer! You could control the fate of the DigiDestined! Tell me, are you friend or foe? [E-m@il][3]_ me back. Wait, no, IM me._

Izzy

In the DigiWorld…

"Hey, guys, I got an idea! Let's play Truth Or Dare!"

"Are you sure, Tai? That sounds awfully childish."

"Chill out, Sora, it could be fun!"

"Yeah, and what do you know, Tachikawa?"

"Come on Matt, it could be fun!"

"Yeah, Matt, TK's right. Give it a go."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Nor do I. Some of the dares could get a little dangerous."

"Great! So that's settled! Kari, go call Izzy!"

"Okay! Hey, Izzy!"

"What?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare! Wanna join?"

"Sorry, Kari, I'm kinda busy. Maybe later."

"Okay!"

Izzy sat with his computer on his lap, typing furiously.

__

SIt's okay, Izzy, we wouldn't do anything to hurt you guys. We want to help.

IIn what way?

SYou guys seem awfully unhappy, you know. So we're gonna make your life on the DigiWorld a little more exciting.

IHow?

SYou'll see.

IWait! Is this about, well, even I see the way Matt looks at Mimi.

SGive the computer geek a coconut. Rather have Matt to myself, though.

AYou're obsessed…

S Allie, get off my laptop!

ASorry.

ISo, you two are going to play God…esses with our lives?

S No. We're gonna create a few scenes, maybe. But really, we'll just watch. 

ISeriously, you aren't going to spring evil Digimon on us?

ANo way! Steph don't wanna ruin Matt's hair…

SAllie! Get off my laptop! Sorry, Izzy, Allie's a bit weird. I've g2g now. You really should go join in that game of Truth Or Dare.

IUh oh.

  1. Yeah, uh oh! LOL!!

Izzy logged off the system reluctantly. The girls seemed like nice people. He closed up his laptop, and went to go join the game.

In Bramley…

Steph wakes up shivering. Her hand feels sweaty and warm, and is clenched in a tight fist. She opens her hand and sees…

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!! RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!

Allie awakens to the sound of her bedside phone ringing. She groans, holding her aching back, and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Allie!"

"Steph?"

"Look, this is mega important! I woke up and I…"

"Oh no, not another of your crazy dreams!"

"No! I found a DigiVice, and a tag with a crest!"

"Steph, go back to bed. You've been sniffing too much hair-dye."

"I'm serious! A rainbow crest, with a little sign on it."

Allie was about to cut her off, when she looked down. So that was what had been digging into her back…

"Steph, you still there?"

"Yes…"

"I found a tag and DigiVice, too."

"Ohmygod, this is too weird! What's your crest?"

"Ummm, black, with an eye on it."

"So, what do we do?"

"Wait till morning… can you skip school?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"See ya in the mor… wait, later. Your house at ten, okay?"

"Sure. Night, Allie."

In the DigiWorld…

"Sora, truth or dare?" asked Kari.

"Umm, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to… "

Sora bit her lip worriedly. What if Kari said…?

"I dare you to show us your birthmark!" yelled Kari. Sora shrieked. 

"No way! Not in front of the guys!"

Tai and Matt exchanged glances; Tai's of excitement and Matt's of "I-know-you-want-to-see-it-Tai-but-don't-make-it-too-obvious."

"I'll turn away, if you like." said Joe, more than slightly embarrassed. Matt raised an eyebrow. 

"Me too, it's not as if I want to see." 

Tai was more reluctant to turn away, but saw that he'd better.

"Okay, Sora, they're not looking!" giggled Mimi. Sora sighed and lifted the side of her T-shirt…

Izzy chose this moment to reappear. Sora immediately dropped her handful of cloth and glared. Izzy just shrugged.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything, Sora." He sat himself down with his back to the group.

Tai sat with his head in his hands listening to the girls screaming and giggling. He was thinking about Sora again… damn, he shouldn't have told Matt. Mr. "Cool Guy" Ishida had only laughed at him.

Soon, they had all turned back round again, and the game of Truth and Dare continued. However, the older kids soon felt held back from asking any good questions but the fact that TK and Kari were also playing. Lucky for them, soon TK made an announcement.

"I'm kinda tired, you guys. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Kari yawned and stretched. "Me too. Night guys, Tai."

As soon as the little ones had fallen asleep, an evil grin spread across Tai's face.

"Time for some real questions. Okay, it's my go. I'm gonna ask… Matt."

Matt just shrugged. "Okay, I'll have a dare."

"Fine." Tai thought for a while. "I dare you to kiss Sora!"

"Sora?" Matt jumped up. "No way!"

"Well, excuse me," said Sora, more than a little offended.

"No! I didn't mean that… it's just." Matt tried to explain.

"Okay, Matt, just for you, I'll change the dare." Matt sat down again, relieved. But Tai still had more to say.

"Do you promise to do this dare?"

"Okay, whatever."

"I dare you to kiss Mimi instead."

Matt almost got up and whacked Tai around the face, but realized that he had no choice…

   [1]: mailto:indiedreamer@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:izumi@angelfire.net
   [3]: mailto:E-m@il



	2. The Digimon Show part 2

The Digimon Show Part Two!

Hi again! This is Allie typing, Steph's got a migraine and can't look at the screen, she's been moaning all day! Our disclaimer: We own 250% of Digimon, sorry Bandai, we bought it last night. Kidding. We don't own it. Or the Truman Show, who we took the title and general idea from. I suggest you read the first part first, or this will make no sense. See ya, review if you like this, we welcome flames! Also, review if you love Matt!!!!!!!!!!! 

Love,

Allie and Steph (Matt's Angels)

Izzy stared, amazed, as both Matt and Mimi flushed a hot pink. So, maybe it was true. Maybe they really did like each other. For some unknown reason, Izzy felt a pang of regret…

"Well?" asked Mimi softly. Tai grinned.

"Yeah, Ishida, a promise is a promise!"

Slowly, Matt leant forward and…

****

In Bramley…

"He's not answering!" screamed Steph in frustration.

"Hey, calm down," said Allie. "Look, bring up video mode and see what's happening."

"Okay, okay."

Steph turned on video mode just in time to see Matt lean forward and kiss Mimi on the cheek.

****

In the DigiWorld…

Matt sat back, more than a little embarrassed, while Tai cheered and the others laughed.

"Hey, I guess you really are da man!" 

"Shut up, Tai."

"And I didn't think you'd do it!"

"Shut up, Tai!"

"Stop teasing him, Tai." Tai turned around to see who had spoken that time. It was Mimi. "Anyway, it's his turn now." Mimi's cheeks were flushed and a starry look had come into her chocolate eyes. Sora looked at her pink-haired friend, troubled, then shook the thought out of her head. 

Meanwhile, Matt was looking sneakily at Tai. He'd get him back for that.

"I'm going to ask Tai."

"What! But I just asked you! You can't do that!"

"Yeah, Matt, that is kinda unfair." said Joe. 

Matt was about to give a cutting reply, but then another thought popped into his head.

"Fine. I'll ask Sora, if that's okay."

Sora shrugged. "Sure, Matt. I'll take Truth, please."

Deep inside, Sora's heart was going at the speed of a mouse on steroids. She looked again at the eyes of the boy she loved, and wondered if he was possibly going to ask her…

"Sora, would you go out with Tai if he asked you?"

The tomboy's heart fell in despair. Tai! If only Matt knew… Suddenly, she realised that everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Tai? No, why would I? He's just a friend, right Tai?"

"Right," answered Tai, brightly. He felt like a ton of bricks had hit him in the heart. He was totally and utterly crushed. But he had to pretend that nothing had happened…

Joe looked on the scene, interested. Now he had it all worked out in his head. Let's see, now, he thought. Matt likes Mimi. That's for sure. However, Mimi may or may not have feelings about him. Tai likes Sora, obviously, but she likes Matt! Hmm, this relationship stuff is too complicated for me, he continued to think. Wonder if Izzy's worked it out yet?

Mimi giggled at Sora's reaction to the question about Tai. Poor Sora, she must have thought Matt was going to ask her out or something. Mimi felt sympathetic for Sora, who had liked Matt ever since summer camp. Mimi didn't really see the attraction. Matt acted so cool. He was kinda cute though.

(A/N (Allie) Steph! You're Matt-adoring again! (Steph) Sorry.)

****

In Bramley…

"Damn," whispers Steph.

"Hey, Steph, what's up?" asks Allie, concerned. There is no answer. Allie gets annoyed.

"Stephanie Rose, if you don't answer me I'll…" Allie trails off, trying to think of a suitable punishment for her best friend, but she is interrupted.

"Do what, Alaine Michelle Helena? I'm fine. Come on, let's try Izzy again…"


	3. The Digimon Show part 3

The Digimon Show Part Three

By Matt's Angels

Hi again! I'm drinking a coffee with chocolate in! It's very nice and you should try it! Right, I better remember the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon, or The Truman Show. I don't own the characters Steph and Allie because they are us, to tell the truth. Our parents own us.

Steph Ishida

Hiya,

It's me! I still don't know much about Digimon, but I know more and that is that Matt rocks! Yay! I love Mimato! 

See ya Soon

Princess Allie :-) 

****

In the DigiWorld…

Izzy's laptop beeped, and the other kids looked at him, confused. Izzy recognised the bleep as his e-mail indicator… he realised he had to cover up this fact.

"I think there's something wrong with my laptop, mind if I go and fix it?"

The others shrugged, and Izzy sat behind some bushes. No one saw Joe following him. Opening his laptop, he started up an IM conversation with Steph…

__

I What's up?

S Umm, I don't know how to say this…

IWhat? Come on, you interrupted a good game of Truth or Dare! 

__

AShe want's to tell Matt how gorgeous he is and I can testify!

I WHAT?

S Go away, Allie, this is important! Izzy, Allie and me found DigiVices and tags w/crests.

IOh, I see. This is a matter of extreme importance, girls.

A Who said we were girls? Kidding.

S Hey, Izzy, have you got a webcam?

I Yes.

S Wait a sec…

The Truth or Dare game was starting to fizzle out, especially after Mimi asked Tai how many times he changed his underwear, and Tai had asked her what kind of a question that was. Matt told him he had to answer, Tai said something about Matt always sticking up for Mimi, and a nasty fight had ensued. Now both the boys were lying on the floor absentmindedly punching each other every now and again, and the two remaining girls were giggling together. No one noticed that Joe had gone missing…

"So, Mimi, did Tai tell you how many times he…"

"No! But I can guess… never?"

Sora stared off into space. "How come Matt always sticks up for you, Mimi? I mean, you don't think he likes you, do you?"

Mimi choked in surprise. "Me? Wow, Sora, you really are obsessed! If he liked anyone in the group, it'd be you."

Sora smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Mimi."

Mimi, however, still had more to say. "Anyway, I don't see the attraction. I mean, he is pretty cute, but he's kind of a loner, right? And he's kinda self-absorbed, and he treats TK like a nuisance, and…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture!" said Sora, more than slightly irritated. "I think he's just mysterious. Nothing like Tai."

"Yeah, Tai's really dumb!" giggled Mimi.

Meanwhile, behind a clump of bushes, Izzy was staring at a window on the screen of the laptop, which was fizzing with static. He pressed a key and upon the screen flashed up a picture of two girls, one with the most amazing long orange hair, and the other with short, wavy pink bangs. Their voice, with a slight delay, came out of the speakers.

__

"Hi Izzy!" said the orange haired one._ "I'm Steph, this is Allie. Can you see us okay?"_

"Yes, but the infra-red connection is proving to be quite shaky. Could you show me your crests, please?"

__

"Don't beat about any bushes, do you?" said Allie. Both the girls had an English accent that was nothing like Izzy had ever heard before_._

"Well?" said Steph to Allie_. "Show the guy the crests!"_

Both the girls held up the tags around their necks to the camera. Izzy inspected the little rectangles.

__

"Very interesting, girls. Do you have any idea what these crests represent?"

The girl called Steph giggled and pouted._ "Mine is so obviously the crest of Beauty!" _she laughed. Allie shot her a scathing look. 

__

"Sure it isn't Immaturity?"

"So what's yours? The crest off I-want-to-be-everyone's-mother?"

Allie rolled her eyes._ "As you can see, we are the best of friends."_

Izzy was about to answer, when_…_

"I knew you were communicating with someone!" yelled Joe triumphantly.

Uh oh! How will Izzy cover this up? I know already, I was just asking you. Sorry that this bit's a little short, me and Allie only have, like, ten minutes till she has to go home. We live seven miles away from each other, you can see why this kind of hampers our writing? Anyway, I'm not sure how this is meant to turn out. I mean, adding two more girls to the DigiDestined evens it out, but who to match up with whom? Possibilities include:

Matt: Mimi, me, Allie

Tai: Sora, Mimi, me, Allie

Mimi: Izzy, Joe, Tai, and Matt

Sora: Matt, Tai

Kari: TK (ha! I leave you no choice! Mwahahaha!)

TK: Kari (ditto!)

Joe: Mimi, Allie

Izzy: Mimi, me

Me (Steph): Matt (hopefully!), Izzy, (come on, don't you think he's sweet?) and Tai. (I'm not a Tai fan, but I think he's kinda funny and sweet.)

Allie: Matt, Tai, and Joe.

Damn, now I really need more coffee. Um, Allie, type for me, there's a good girl.

This is Allie speaking. I know Steph really wants to pair me off with Joe. Well, since I have almost no interest in Digimon apart from the lovely Yamato Ishida, I suppose she can do whatever.

Princess Allie


	4. The Digimon Show part 4

The Digimon Show Part Four 

By Matt's Angels, of course!

Hey, new news! There may be a new Angel joining! She can't type, she can't write, but she's brilliant at ideas, and she's also a big Matt fan! Her name is Lorelei Kamiya, aka Tai's Twin, because she looks like Tai's undiscovered twin sister. And she's gonna join as soon as I can do a picture of her. Anyways, enjoy this, I didn't enjoy writing it one little bit. I hate writing. But only temporarily, because I ran out of coffee. Oh yeah, before Allie can interrupt, I do not own Digimon. I mean, do I sound like I own it? If I did I would sound like this: Mwahahahahaha! I own the gorgeous Matt! He is mine! All mine! But I don't own Digimon. So, have fun.

Steph Ishida

And she remembered the disclaimer. Which gives me sod all to talk about. Except Laura aka Lorelei, our new Angel. Steph and me are best friends, and Laura's our second best. So. That's it from the lazy half of Matt's Angels, soon to be the lazy third. See ya.

Princess Allie

****

In the DigiWorld…

"Joe? What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what you were up to! You're communicating with aliens!"

__

"Aliens?" asked Steph, on screen. _"Well, thank you so very, very much."_

Joe bent over Izzy's shoulder to see the two girls looking a bit shocked.

"Hey, that's just a couple of kids like us! What…how…"

Izzy decided it was time to explain. "They've found out how to log on to the DigiWorld. They have crests too. I think they must be two more DigiDestined…"

He didn't get any further; Joe had bent over the screen and was talking to the girls.

__

"So, you must be Joe, right? I'm Steph and this is Allie. Say hi, Allie." But the pink-haired girl didn't answer. She was very red, and was giggling nervously. Steph elbowed her. _"Allie! Say hi! Do you not know your manners?"_

"Umm, hi" said Allie. Izzy looked quickly at Joe, who had gone pink, and sighed.

"Joe, go back and tell the others to come over here. I think I better show them this."

A few minutes later, the rest of the DigiDestined were watching the two girls. Mimi wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I'm all for pink hair, but that shade is just too bright!"

__

"Hey!" said Allie. _"Better than pink hats!"_

Tai turned to Izzy. "So are these girls going to be able to join us or what?"

"Well, I'm not so sure that that would be a good idea, we don't know them or know which side they are on…"

Tai shrugged and grinned. "I'm not sure that's a problem." He indicated the rest of the gang. They all seemed to like the girls, especially Matt.

"So, do you know what your crests mean?"

__

"No," said Steph saucily. _"Wanna come closer and find out?" _She laughed. _"Just kidding. Mine is rainbow coloured, and it's kind of got a wavy line and two dots on it. Allie's is black with an eye on it. Have you seen any digimon that might be ours?"_

"Not really,"

__

"Well, damn."

Izzy pushed his way back to the computer. "Wait, there may be a way to transport them here!"

__

"What, without leaving a note?" said Steph laconically.

"This may be the only chance!"

Everyone stood back as Izzy typed away, the two girls still up in a window off to the side.

__

"Why, Steph, I do believe he's minimised us!" said Allie. 

__

"Well, that's a nice way to treat a lady!" said Steph. _"I bet that…"_

She said no more as a flash of bright light enveloped them both, and when they reappeared…

…it was a few feet to the right of the assembled DigiDestined. 

Damn it, I really hate it when stories come in parts. I don't think I'll complete this. Or I might, but not very fast. I have about two other ideas running, which are between Laura and me; also mine and Allie's pet project, Crash And Burn. Which was going to be an all-in-one, but is now at least five parts. Anyways, I'll upload more later. Maybe. 

Steph Ishida

I don't want to finish this! I want to write a Christmas ficcy! Help me make Steph stop writing this!

Princess Allie

I like this, actually. I want Steph to carry on. But it's up 2 her. She's the boss, brains and beauty of the outfit,

Lorelei Kamiya (Tai's Twin)

R&R, please!

|||||||||||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

\/


End file.
